


An Interesting Night at Stiles' House

by stalia_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claw Marks, F/F, Oops, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott catching Stiles and Malia in the act, Sex, Sheriff walks in too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalia_lover/pseuds/stalia_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes over to Stiles' house one night to do some research on beserkers. But Stiles forgets to tell him about his nightly vistor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Night at Stiles' House

**Author's Note:**

> Scott's POV. I thought that this would be an interesting way on how Scott found out about Stiles' relationship with Malia. Anyways I hope you like it :)

The sound of moans wake me from my sleep. I open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness in the room. I quickly realize that I’m in Stiles’ room, remembering that I had come over to do research to find out what those monsters were we saw in Mexico just a few hours ago. We decided we should find out what could kill these things since Braeden and I only escaped from me letting out that huge roar. I would have gone home but I didn’t want to risk waking my dad up and explaining why I was getting home at midnight.   
Before I fell back sleep, I did a quick survey of Stiles’ room to make sure everything was fine, still spooked from the idea that Kate was alive and would probably be coming back to Beacon Hills. Just when I was going to close my eyes, I noticed that there were groans coming from his bed and a silhouette of a person in sitting on top of another. Not knowing who this intruder was, I immediately stood up from the computer chair I was sitting in and walked over to Stiles’ bed, pulling the intruder off of the bed.  
“Ow! Scott! It’s me! Stiles! Let me go!” Stiles yelled, squirming to get away from me.   
Instantly I let his arm go, freeing him to rub the bruise already forming on his arm. He walked over to turn the lamp next to his bed to reveal his naked body and the familiar blond-brown hair of a certain female.  
“Malia?” I asked confusedly.  
A few seconds went by before Malia popped out underneath the sheets, a sheepish smile on her face, her cheeks red.  
“What is she doing here?” I asked, trying to clear up the mess I walked into.  
“Uh-uh-uh,” Stiles stammered, looking uncomfortable, scrambling to put on clothes.  
“We were mating,” Malia responded, sitting up to reveal that she was, just like Stiles, naked, her clothes scattered on the floor and the bed.  
My jaw dropped as I looked to Stiles for approval, not fully believing my best friend had lost his v-card. By the blush appearing on his face, he knew it had to be true.  
Just when I was going to ask another question, Malia hid herself under Stiles’ blanket and turned out the light on his lamp. But that didn’t seem to matter since Stiles’ dad opened his door two seconds later, cutting on the light with a baseball bat in tow.  
“What’s going on here?” he demanded, loosening his grip on the bat. “I heard voices.”  
I looked over to Stiles to see all the color in face drained, holding his shirt in his hands, his chest still bare.  
“Uh, I had come over to talk to Stiles about something,” I responded. “And I came through the window because I didn’t want to wake you up by using the front door. But I ended up knocking over all of Stiles’ papers.”  
“Stiles, is this true?” His dad asked, some of the worry disappearing off of his face.  
Stiles nodded his head in agreement vigorously, looking like a novelty bobble-head.  
“Alright,” he said, sounding satisfied with his answer. “Scott go home and get some sleep. You too Stiles.”  
We both nodded, then I followed Stiles’ dad out of his room.  
“Oh, and good night Malia” he responded, then he walked down the hallway to his room. I looked back to see Stiles’ wearing the same shocked expression that I was wearing as Malia slowly crept up from underneath the covers.  
“Good night Sheriff,” she responded “Good night Scott.” Then she pulled Stiles into bed, obviously mortified at the scene that had just unraveled in front of him. As I walked out of his house I felt bad that I caused Stiles so much embarrassment. I knew I had to apologize to him tomorrow, but after he answer some of the questions that buzzed around in my head. Like when in the hell did he and Malia started hooking up?

 

“Ok, so it’s like two in the morning, I wake up and see that she’s lying right next to me,” Stiles said, answering my question to why Malia was in his bed last night. “She just sneaks in like five times a week.”  
We were walking into school together and I couldn’t wait any longer to ask my questions.   
“Ok, and then what happens?” I asked, already having a clue.  
“This,” Stiles responded, picking up his shirt to show me his back covered in red, angry claw marks.  
“Holy,” I whispered, mesmerized by how many there were and how the shallow they were.  
“Yeah, right on, right?” Stiles asked, pulling his shirt back into place underneath his jacket.  
“Well, what did you guys do after that?”   
“We spent the rest of the night spooning,” Stiles replied, looking uncomfortable, not wanting to talk about this out in the open.  
“That sounds ok,” I said, trying to sound helpful.  
“Yeah, but I’m always the little spoon. Always.”   
“So does this mean you guys are together,” I ask, trying to stir the conversation in a direction that’s not so awkward for him to talk about.  
“I don’t know,” Stiles says, sitting in his seat for history. “All I know is that she feels more comfortable sleeping next to me at night and honestly, she helps my nightmares go away.”  
As the bell rings for class to start, I turn around to face the board to get ready for the lesson. Although I still had many questions to be asked I decided that they didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Stiles was assimilating back into the life he had before the nogitsune, and he even had a hot girlfriend to help him through it.


End file.
